I'm Done
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: Robbie didn't want to fall in love, he just wanted to have a little fun. Right?


**AUTHORS NOTE: I'm starting to think that I write better when you guys are giving me small challenges. It gives me more of a kick up the ass, you know what I mean? So what I'm basically saying is... bring on the tasks! This one was set by Chelle (Simpleobsession-1) who said seeing as I've written STUART/EWAN (I did originally write OC but it pained me), ROBBIE/JACKIE, BURKE/JACKIE and BURKE/OC, I should writing a STUART/ROBBIE story and I decided okay. The challenge is on. I think I'm going to dare her to write a story eventually *pokes out tongue* Oh this was also inspired by the Pussycat Doll song I'm Done. Next to Lee's music, my iTunes is really lame :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing**

*******

**[I'm Done]**

*******

"I wasn't looking for this!" Robbie shouted angrily at his lover as he moved through the living room. He didn't even know why he was angry at the man that was stood across from him but he knew that he was for some reason.

"What is this?" Stuart shot back and Robbie found his pacing halted as he turned to look at him. He had to truly admit to himself that he didn't know what it was that they shared. He knew they had a great laugh, they had amazing sex and together they were unbreakable.

"I don't know." He finally whispered because he knew that wasn't the answer that Stuart would have wanted to hear. He knew that was right when he watched Stuart's face fall and as his face fell, he felt something tighten in his chest. He knew that he needed to fix this somehow but was stopped when Stuart blurted out,

"You know I was doing just fine by myself." He pointed out and Robbie knew that was true. Stuart had always fantastic on his own whereas Robbie had always needed someone there with him. That was why he'd always had his numerous affairs with women that he couldn't even remember their names of the next morning let alone now! "Tell me how to stop this feeling and we'll continue as friends."

Robbie stared at the man in horror and realised that wasn't what he wanted either. He hadn't wanted to fall in love. He had been out to have a little fun but then Stuart had come and literally swept him off his feet and Robbie knew that he was done now. He was falling madly, deeply and he was surprised to find out what had begun in side of him. He was in love with the man standing right in front of him.

"I can't imagine right now, standing here, without you." He whispered moving towards his blonde haired lover, his hand reaching up to caress the man's cheek lightly before smiling. "I can't believe that I tried to ignore what I felt," He laughed through the tears that were threatening to fall, "I tried to ignore what I knew." He leant in and took hold of his lover's lips that were slightly open due to shock and when he pulled back, he saw Stuart smiling.

"I could never stop this feeling." He whispered and Robbie smiled back at him. "I know you didn't want to fall in love and your main aim of our relationship was to have a little fun, Robbie and I'm sorry that I ruined that. I well and truly swept you off your feet." He boasted because he knew that being able to capture the amazing Robbie Ross was worth boasting about. He felt his stomach doing somersaults as he saw the love that glistened in Robbie's gorgeous eyes.

"Thank you for not letting me go when I told you too." Robbie whispered knowing that would have been the conclusion of this fight if Stuart hadn't been brave enough to stand up to him and make him realise that this was everything he had ever been looking for. "Thank you for finding me." He ran his hand through the blonde locks once more because he'd always loved how it felt against his fingers. "Most of all, thank you for not believing when I said I didn't want to fall in love and I just wanted to have some fun." Stuart smiled as he took hold of Robbie's face and pulled him in for a kiss. He knew that Robbie hadn't actually said the words but they were there, unspoken in the air.

Robbie realised this might not have been what he was looking for in the beginning but he was sure as hell happy to have found it now. He took hold of the man's hand and dragged him into the bedroom, his hands removing the clothes at a rapid pace. Their kisses showed the hunger and devotion. He looked at his naked lover and smiled.

He was done.


End file.
